Follow Your Heart
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Here is the sequel to Through the Ghost. Will Kinley fall for John or in the end does she end up pushing him away? Randy's legacy would always live on in Ryker Orton his son. Kinley was still trying to wrap her head around what happened with Randy when he died. Did Kinley find help with John Cena and will he help her move on? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel to Through the Ghost. Will Kinley fall for John or in the end does she end up pushing him away? This will be a few chapters long…

Follow Your Heart…

Randy's legacy would always live on in Ryker Orton his son. Kinley was still trying to wrap her head around what happened with Randy when he died. Did Kinley find help with John Cena and will he help her move on?

Follow Your Heart

A little over a year after Randy has passed away from lung and liver cancer…

It was pouring rain outside as Kinley looked in the backseat and saw that her son was sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him for the life of him but she needed to take him inside his grandparents' house. Elaine had called her a little over an hour ago and asked if they could keep Ryker for the next few days. Kinley was looking for a few days of quietness as the house had been busy with a ton of visitors.

After dropping Ryker off she decided it was time to go talk with Randy. After talking with Elaine about moving on with her life and after telling her she had feelings for John Cena. Elaine just smiled and told her Randy would want her to find happiness again and that she and Bob were okay with it as they also loved John.

Kinley finally parked her SUV by Randy's grave and pulled her hood up over her hair and grabbed the two towels she kept in the back and knelt down by Randy's grave and kissed her fingers and placed them the top of the headstone.

"Why is it every time I come to see and talk to you it fucking rains?" Kinley asked as she sat there in the rain. "I love you sweetheart so much I also miss you." Kinley looked up as the rain beat down on her face as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I came out here with you on my mind. I don't want you to think that I am forgetting about you for anything. I have a sweet little reminder that is you no matter what. Ryker is you in so many ways. I don't know how to say this. I think I am ready to move on."

Kinley finally looked down and smiled through the tears. "I'm falling in love with Johnny Randy. He has been there to help with Ryker he hasn't missed anything. Just like you wouldn't and I know you have seen and heard everything. I love you sweetheart, hell you were my first love and our love created Ryker. I love you sweetheart I will be back soon. Hopefully it wont rain next time I come out. I love you Randal" Kinley stood up and kissed his headstone and grabbed the flowers she brought with her and laid them on the ground and noticed it was now sunny she looked up and felt a breeze go across her face and what she thought was lips to her forehead and heard "I love you sweetheart move on and let Johnny take care of you and Ryker."

Kinley got back into her SUV and headed home then was finally walking into the house which for once was nice a quiet. After grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge she headed up to get out of the wet clothes and warm up. After taking a hot shower Kinley found some yoga pants and slipped into them and found one of Randy's shirts and pulled it on then dried her hair and said screw it called her sister who was a stylist and was able to get in right away.

"Okay babe what are we doing with your long hair?" Alyssa asked

"Give me a makeover Aly. Cut and highlights." Kinley said Alyssa looked at her like she was nuts. "Don't you dare look at me that way Alyssa."

"You have always had long hair. How short are we going?" Alyssa asked

"To my shoulders." Kinley said with a smile on her face.

It was nearly two hours later that Kinley was walking out of the salon and headed to the store to get food for the next few days as she had promised John she would fix supper. After picking up some steaks and chicken and everything to go with it she headed home. By the time she pulled into the garage she smiled when she saw John pull in behind her.

"What can I help with Kinley?" John asked

"Will you help with the bags please and that is it oh and grab the case of water please." Kinley said as she smiled at him.

John just smiled and noticed that she had cut her long hair and thought she looked even more beautiful. Yes it wasn't too short but it looked good on her. John carried in the groceries and finally the case of water and started to put the food away.

"I see you cut your hair Kinley." John said finally breaking the silence in the house.

"I did. I wanted a change. I take it you don't like it and that you prefer long hair." Kinley said

"I do like it and I like the length on you makes you even more beautiful." John said with a smile and hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you John. Can we talk for a moment please?" Kinley asked as she grabbed a bottle of water that was pretty cold and sat down on the island while John took a seat on one of the stools.

"Sure what is on your mind." John said

"We have talked a few times about me moving on and who I would move on with. I kept saying I'm not ready. Over the last few weeks we have gotten closer and have kissed a few times. I loved the feeling of your lips on mine but I wasn't ready to move on does that make any sense at all to you?"

"Yes it does Kinley. I can understand about not wanting to move on. But I also know that Randy wants you to move on honey." John said as he held her hand. "Plus I love the feel of your lips on mine as well."

Kinley just smiled at John and squeezed his hand. "After I dropped Ryker off with Bob and Elaine I talked to her for a few minutes and told her I was ready to move on. She said that it was okay and that Randy would want me to as well and asked me who I had feelings for. I didn't lie to her and said it was you. I was thinking her reaction would be upset but it was the opposite. She said that she would be happy for us that they loved you as much as they loved Randy. That it's okay to move on and with you." Kinley said with a smile.

"You know they are right honey." John said and stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you ready to move on?"

Kinley nodded her head. "After I dropped Ryker off I headed to go talk to Randy and after telling him that I was ready to move on it quit raining and I swear I felt lips to my forehead and heard "I love you sweetheart move on and let Johnny take care of you and Ryker."

John just smiled at Kinley and stood in front of her and kisses her sweetly. "Kinley I will promise to take care of you and Ryker you two are my life. If you are okay I would like to try us." John kissed her forehead. Kinley smiled at John after the kiss broke and leaned into his warm chest.

"Yes Johnny I would love to try us." Kinley said right before John claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Than you all for the love on Tired of It. I might do a sequel but not sure yet. Please enjoy Follow your heart…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 2

The next few months passed quickly both Kinley and John were taking it slow, even to the point of making out like teenagers. Kinley was slowly giving her heart over to John little by little. John was falling even more in love with Kinley and Ryker who he loved as his own son.

Kinley was up packing a bag for Ryker as he was going to spend the week with Bob and Elaine as John wanted to take Kinley on a vacation and thought it would be good for the two of them. Bob was due at the house any moment to pick up Ryker and John wanted to talk to him about him and Kinley.

Bob walked into the house and smiled at his grandson who was almost asleep in John's arms. "He looks so content in your arms John."

"I love the feeling of him in my arms Bob. How are you and thank you for taking him for the week." John said

"You are most welcome. Matter of fact Elaine and I were talking and we would like to keep him for three weeks so extend your vacation relax and just enjoy each other." Bob said

Kinley had heard that last part as she walked into the family room. "Are you sure Bob? I don't want to put you and Elaine out."

"We want to keep Ryker for three weeks dear. Please take some time relax, go to the spa and just pamper yourselves. You are a wonderful mom and even moms need a break. Don't feel bad just take this time and enjoy." Bob said. Kinley just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you need me to pack more clothes for him?" Kinley asked

"You know it wouldn't hurt that way he is covered but we can always come over and get things as well." Bob said

"I will run up and pack some more." Kinley said and took her leave.

Bob could tell that there was something that John wanted to talk about and Ryker had fallen asleep against John and he laid him down in the pack and play and Bob motioned for John to follow him. John did with a heavy heart and soon the two men were standing in the backyard.

"What is on your mind son?" Bob asked

"I'm in love with Kinley and yet I feel like I am betraying my best friend. Does that make any sense?" John asked

"Yes it does and Randy wouldn't think that you are betraying him at all John. He wants you both to find happiness again." Bob said with a smile on her face. "Kinley is happy again I see the spark in her eyes son she is happy with you and I can tell you are happy again yourself aren't you?"

John nodded his head. "I am. Bob I was so down after losing my best friend and being here for Kinley has been amazing. Ryker is amazing I love him like he was my own. I also know that Randy would have done the same thing if things were reversed."

"You know he would son. We love you John and yes we all miss Randy, but we also love you and have welcomed you into the family the moment we met you. We have always claimed you as a son. Go on vacation and let your worries go. Everything will fall into place. You all leave tomorrow right?" Bob asked

"Yes we do." John said

"Maybe you should go and talk to Randy and tell him what is on your chest. I know he can hear you and he will give you his blessings son." Bob said

John just smiled at Bob and told him thank you for the talk it was long overdue. "John can I ask you when you started to feel something for Kinley?"

"It was when she was pregnant with Ryker." John said quietly.

"John it's okay. You two have always been close that brought you even closer together. I suggest you go talk to Randy." Bob said

"I will thank you for talking and giving me your blessing it means a lot to me." John said

"You are most welcome again John you are family and have been since the moment we met you." Bob said and smiled when he saw Kinley walk down.

"I have more clothes for the little man. I have his favorite stuffed puppy and nerf ball his blanket he loves to sleep under and his pillow. Do you need our pack in play?" Kinley asked

"Nope we have one for him and a seat in our cars for him as well." Bob said

"That was the other thing I was going to ask." Kinley said

"Kinley you have everything covered at all times. We love you guys, call and check in if you can and have a great vacation." Bob said as he watched Kinley pick up Ryker who had woken up and was playing with his toys. Kinley quickly changed him and held him close then passed him over to John who carried him out with Bob and strapped him into his car seat and the two watched as Bob headed out with Ryker.

"You okay without little man for three weeks?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I am. He is my life and I love him so much but I can use the break. I think I am going to take a nap." Kinley said

"Okay hon I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few things I need for our trip." John said

Kinley nodded her head in agreement and kissed his cheek and walked up to her bedroom and crawled into bed.

John headed out and picked up some flowers and headed to see and talk to Randy. He had so much respect for Randy as they were best friends like brothers. John finally pulled up next to Randy's grave and took a deep breath and grabbed the flowers and sat down on the bench.

"Hey man I'm here to see and talk to you. I don't want you to hate me but I have fallen in love with Kinley she and Ryker are my life. I have been there every step of the way and started to fall in love with her while she was pregnant." John said. "I know she has been to talk to you and told you that she is falling in love with me. I don't want you to hate me at all Randy. I talked to your dad and he said that you would want us to move on and that you would be okay with us. He and Elaine are happy for us. I want your blessing as well Randy." John sat there tears streaming down his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled when it was Kinley. "I thought you were napping."

"Couldn't sleep Johnny I know how you feel John I felt the same way and I know that Randy would want us to move on and he would be okay with us moving on together and you raising Ryker as your own." Kinley said as she laid her head on his shoulder. John brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"What do you have in your hands?" John asked

"The letter Randy wrote to me before he died. He told me to move on and not be single for the rest of my life. He also told me that my soul mate is out there for there somewhere and that he was just filling in till I met him. He also said that he will always be watching over me and Ryker and that he will always love me. John I know you are my soul mate I feel it deep in my heart. I am falling in love with you." Kinley said as she shivered just a bit and could feel Randy's presence around them "You were right Randy he will always take care of Ryker and I. I love you forever and always."

John held her close. "Randy you are my best friend and my brother. I will always take care of Kinley and Ryker they are my life and I am falling deeply in love with you as well Kinley."

Kinley smiled up at John and felt lips to her forehead but they weren't John's and she shivered again. "I love you both take care of them John."

John smiled at Kinley and kissed her sweetly. "You know I will Randy forever and always."

John helped Kinley back into her SUV and said that he would see her at home and climbed into his car and headed out. Kinley climbed back out of the car and placed her flowers that she had picked up and laid them on the grave.

"Randy I love you sweetheart. Ryker is finally walking he took his first steps the other day. He is your mini me Randy he looks so much like you his temperament is the same as well. He makes me laugh on a daily basis. I love him so much and I can't wait to watch him grow up. I will always tell him who you are and that you are watching over him always and that you his daddy." Kinley said "I'm always watching over you and Ryker." Kinley smiled and stood up and kissed her two fingers and placed them on the headstone and finally got into her SUV and headed home.

John headed to the mall and picked up a few things for the trip and few things for Kinley he couldn't wait to spend three weeks in paradise. John finally headed home and smiled when he saw Kinley and smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Hey sweetie you are home. Do you want me to cook or order out?" Kinley asked

"We can order out and eat off paper plates that way we don't have to do the dishes. I went to talk to Randy after Bob picked up Ryker and I talked to Bob as well and he made me see that no matter what Randy would be happy for us and from the two of us talking to Randy today and he feels the same way, yes I could hear him talking to us. He is always watching over us and protecting us."

"Yes he did babe. I meant what I said John I'm falling deeply in love with you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and Ryker." John kissed Kinley once she said that to him as he felt the same way she did.

"I feel the same. I am falling deeply in love with you and I love Ryker." John said and kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

The two spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms and the love that was developing between them.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update was kinda stuck. I can't wait to see how vacation goes what did John buy for Kinley?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	3. Chapter 3

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 3

The next morning came early for John and Kinley as they were up and getting ready to head out on their trip. John had taken their luggage down the night before and the car was picking them up in an hour and taking them to the airport as their flight was out at 5am and they didn't want to ask family as it was too early.

"John where are we going again, all I know is that I'm to have my passport ready." Kinley said. It was driving her nuts that John refused to tell her where they were going.

John placed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. "You will find out here soon babe."

"Ugh you suck you know that." Kinley told him

"Why yes I do. I suck on numerous things." John said with a smirk on his face and Kinley just laughed and shook her head at him. John captured Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss when the doorbell rang and it was the driver. After loading their luggage into the trunk Kinley locked up the house and set the alarm and they were soon on the way to the airport.

After finally checking in for their flights John went and grabbed breakfast for them both and soon sat back down by Kinley and kissed her temple. "Thank you this looks good."

"Randy and I love this bagel place we would always get bagels before we would fly out." Kinley said

"That doesn't surprise me at all. Each time we flew in if it was early and the place was open he would stop and get bagels for the house." John said

"That doesn't surprise me they are my weakness. So John where are we headed. I know we have to fly to into Orlando first then fly out of there a few hours later."

"You wont give up will you?" John asked and Kinley giggled and shook her head no.

"Please just tell me so I'm not in total awe of when we get there. Hell we both know I hate surprises why do you think I found out what I was having before Ryker was born so I could plan." Kinley said as she took a bite of her bagel.

"We are headed to Bora Bora for three weeks. I rented a private villa that has a private pool and the beach is a few steps away." John said Kinley just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face. John just chuckled.

"I was having the hardest time holding that secret in as well. Kinley I know we have talked and are taking it slow but would you be my girlfriend?"

Kinley just smiled at John and leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Yes Johnny I will be your girlfriend." John pulled her close and kissed her with passion both content in their new relationship with each other.

The flight from St Louis to Orlando went pretty smooth and they were lucky enough the flight out from there was on time as John had rented a private jet for the two of them that way they weren't bothered by fans. The flight to Bora Bora from Orlando was close to 11 hours. Kinley was just thankful that there was a bedroom on the plane.

Kinley told John she was going to lay down and rest and smiled at him and kissed his cheek and walked into the bedroom. After using the bathroom and washing her hands she stripped down to her tank top and panties and crawled into bed. John wanted to join her and did just that. Kinley had drifted off when she felt the bed shift and roll and smiled when John kissed her forehead then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Kinley smiled up at John and snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. Kinley ran her hand up and down John's bare chest her fingers light to the touch as she let her left hand wonder down his body and squeezed him through his shorts and John moaned at what she was doing to him. Sure they had made out like teenagers over the last few weeks and done some groping but nothing this far. John kissed her with passion and rolled Kinley to her back and laid down on top of her, she spread her legs so he could lay flat on top of her as the kiss deepened.

John kissed her sweetly while he massaged her breasts underneath her tank top and squeezed them lightly and Kinley moaned with pleasure as she could also feel how hard John was becoming. John's left hand wondered between the sheets and into Kinley's panties and as he moved the thin material aside he brushed his fingers against her smooth skin and slowly dipped one finger into her waiting depths. Kinley moaned even louder and wiggled out of her panties and kicked them to the floor as John started to move his fingers as he slowly added another one as he kissed down her body and kissed both of her nipples before kissing down her body and kissing her stomach then down to her wet center as he was still fingering her depths. John took his time pleasuring Kinley with his tongue while she cried out in pure pleasure. John kissed up her body and slide into her with a hard thrust both crying out in pure pleasure.

"Hmm Johnny so hard and huge." Kinley moaned as John slowly moved his hips. "Hmm yes Johnny"

"So wet and tight baby." John said between kisses. John started to speed up his hips Kinley moaned into the kiss even more. John soon started to rub her clit as they both were moaning loudly out in pleasure.

"Johnny I'm close." Kinley said as her breathing had increased as John started to pound in and out of her pussy while still rubbing her clit.

"I'm close as well baby cum with me." John said as he could feel Kinley start to shake with pleasure. "Now baby cum now."

Kinley cried out in pure pleasure as she stared to gush all over John while she felt him explode deep into her pussy both cried out in pleasure.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful and both Kinley and John were thankful for that. It was close to 7pm local time when they were finally checking into their resort. John had booked them at the Four Seasons at Bora Bora, they were being shown to their villa and Kinley was amazed that John had done all of this for her.

"John this villa is amazing." Kinley said as she walked into the living room of the villa and looked outside as it had a beautiful view of their private pool.

"Yes it is Kinley." John said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you."

Kinley turned in John's arms and kissed him sweetly she loved him as well. "I love you too Johnny." Then laid her head on his chest.

John knew it was time to give Kinley the present he had bought her and walked into the bedroom and smiled as he found the tiny box. Kinley walked outside and slid off her shoes and rolled up her jeans and sat down on the side of the pool and put her feet in she was surprised at how warm the water was. John could help but drink in Kinley's beauty. John had fallen in love with her over the last year as he had been there for her when Randy died, moving in and being there when she went into labor with Ryker. John loved that little boy like he was his own. John sat down next to Kinley and put his feet in the water as well and kissed her shoulder.

"Kinley babe." John said softly

"What is it Johnny?" Kinley asked as she looked up at him she could see the emotions in his eyes and wiped the tear that was threating to fall down his cheek away.

"I love you Kinley and I would love it if you would spend the rest of your life with me as Mrs. John Cena." John said quietly as he opened up the tiny box that held the ring he had bought only days before. Kinley smiled at John and then looked down and gasped the ring was very beautiful.

"Johnny I love you too and I'm in love with you. You are my soul mate and you have shown me how to love again. Yes I will become Mrs. John Cena." Kinley said as John took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left finger. Kinley was in awe of the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful Johnny I love it."

"I love you and I'm in love with you as well Kinley. When I saw this ring with blue sapphire diamonds on either side of the diamond I knew it was for you." John said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kinley looked down at her left hand. It felt strange to have a ring on her left hand again. It was nearly a year after Randy had died that she took her rings off. Most of the time she just wore the diamond band on her right hand.

"Johnny are you okay with me still wearing my wedding band that Randy had given me on my right hand?" Kinley asked quietly.

"Kinley baby look at me." John said and waited till Kinley was looking up at him "Yes I am okay with it. Randy was your first love and I know you will never forget him, your love with him created the most sweetest little boy who I love like he was my own." Kinley leaned up and kissed John sweetly on the lips.

"Johnny when would you like to get married?" Kinley asked as she laid her head down on John's shoulder.

"This maybe too soon after getting engaged but what about here on the island?" John asked "Maybe this weekend since it is Friday we could get married tomorrow evening at sunset."

Kinley just smiled up at John and nodded her head in agreement when there was a knock on their door. Kinley just looked at John who had stood up and held out his hand and told Kinley to go see who was there. Kinley walked to the door and opened it and had tears in her eyes the moment she opened it as it was not only her sister Alyssa and her husband Ethan but Bob Elaine, who was holding Ryker along with Becky and Nathan. Then John Sr and Carol were there as well. Kinley turned and walked into John's arms and kissed him sweetly thanking him for the wonderful surprise.

Both Carol and Elaine were in awe over the ring and Elaine hugged her tight and told her she and Bob were very happy for her and John. Alyssa had gone with John to pick out the ring and smiled at her sister who had a smile on her lips.

That night everyone went in different directions, John and Kinley talked to the resort and their wedding was set up for sunset at 7pm on the beach.

The next morning came quick as Kinley was out shopping in some of the shops for a white beach dress and Elaine and Carol were with her. Elaine and hugged her tight and told her that no matter what they would always be there for her and John if they needed a break or if she wanted to travel with John they would keep Ryker for them. Kinley told Elaine thank you and was happy that she and Carol were there to help her find her dress. Kinley had no one to walk to her down to John and thought about asking Bob but once they got back and once she found him he was playing with Ryker.

"Bob can I talk to you please?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the floor with Ryker.

"What is it dear?" Bob asked

"This may sound really strange but would you walk me down to John?" Kinley asked

"I would love too dear. Things will be okay this is a happy day and memories that will last a lifetime." Bob said and hugged her close.

That evening was quickly approaching and Kinley was finally in her dress and her hair and makeup where done she was holding her flowers and soon with Bob's help they were walking down to John where they were married before God and family and friends both excited to see where this journey would take them.

A/N: Sorry for the long update but a lot happened in this chapter. John and Kinley are married what will happen next?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	4. Chapter 4

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 4

After an amazing vacation Kinley hated to go back to reality. She was sitting at home with Ryker who was playing with his toys asking where John was. This was one of the times when John was out on the road. Kinley hated it when he was gone and normally she and Ryker would have travelled with him but she wasn't feeling the best and decided to stay home.

"ohn momma where ohn?" Ryker asked as he sat down in her lap and snuggled into her.

"Honey John had to go to work he will be back in a few days you miss him?" Kinley asked as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah momma go with him?" Ryker asked as he looked up at her he loved to travel with John.

"Maybe next time darling." Kinley said then pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ryker snuggled into Kinley when her phone rang he knew the ring tone as it was John's theme

"Ohn momma. Hi Ohn" Ryker said as Kinley answered her phone

"Hey little man did you take momma's phone again?" John asked

"No momma here. Iss you I come?" Ryker asked with a hopeful eyes.

"Maybe next time little man. What are you doing?" John asked

"paying rucks" Ryker told him and held up two of his trucks that were in his little hands.

"You are playing trucks without me?" John asked with a chuckle.

"You go bye bye ohn" Ryker said

"I know I will be home tomorrow afternoon buddy and we can play trucks sound good?" John asked him

"Yea. Momma ohn play with me" Ryker said and handed Kinley her phone back "Bye ohn" and ran off to play.

"Hey you, sorry Ryker wanted to talk to you." Kinley said.

"It was nice to get to talk to him. How are you feeling doll?" John asked

"Still blah I don't feel the best. I have gotten sick twice today." Kinley said

"Not good babe I wish I was home to take care of you honey." John said

"I wish you were home as well babe. Elaine should be here soon to take Ryker as my doctor appointment is at 9am. Are you taking the redeye tonight?" Kinley asked

"I am I should be home around 4am honey gotta go warm up for my match. I love you babe." John said

"I love you too will be watching." Kinley said and they hung up right as the doorbell rang. Kinley stood up as she saw Ryker run for the door.

"Gamma" Ryker said once Elaine walked into the house and picked up Ryker and held him close.

"Hi Elaine come on in and thank you for taking him tonight." Kinley said

"You are most welcome still not feeling good?" Elaine asked

"Not really. I have been sick throughout the day and it sucks. My doctor appointment with Dr Wall is at 9am I have to check in at 8:40 and have blood work done." Kinley told her

"We are more than happy to take him Kinley. Will John be home to go with you?" Elaine asked

"He should be home around 4am." Kinley said while trying to hide a yawn.

"Go up and rest dear I will have Bob come over with some supper dear." Elaine said "Is Ryker packed?"

"Yes he is and you don't have to do that Elaine I can make something here." Kinley said

"Nonsense we want to dear or if you start feeling better you can come over." Elaine said as Kinley hugged her and then kissed Ryker and helped Elaine out and locked up and headed up and used the bathroom and washed her hands and climbed into bed.

Elaine was true to her word it was close to 7pm when Bob called and said that he was one his way over with supper and to get Ryker's favorite blanket and his paci that he slept with at night. Kinley thanked Bob and settled down after he left with the TV on and tuned into RAW. Kinley was just happy that John was on at the start of the show and after he was on she headed up and took a bath and got ready for bed after sending John a text that the alarm was set she would see him when he got home.

It was nearing 4:30am when John walked into the house an unset the alarm and set it back after leaving his luggage downstairs he walked up and took a quick shower and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Kinley and kissed her shoulder. Kinley barely moved and laid her head on his smooth chest and snuggled deep into John.

The next morning came quick and Kinley woke up not feeling good and rushed for the bathroom and got sick nearly right away. John was there to hold her hair back and put a cold washcloth on the back of her neck. "Shh baby it's okay."

Kinley slumped against the tub and wiped her face with the wet washcloth. "I hate getting sick."

"I know honey. Let's get you cleaned up and we can go to the doctor and see what is going on babe." John said as he helped her stand up and kissed her temple.

It wasn't long and the two were finally walking out of the house and John helped her into her SUV and drove to the doctor's office. Once Kinley had her blood drawn she headed to check in for her appointment with Dr Wall. It wasn't long and John was helping Kinley up and they walked over to the nurse and soon Kinley was in a gown and waiting on Dr Wall to come in. John was standing up in front of Kinley and she was resting her head on his chest and he was rubbing her back.

Dr. Wall walked into the room and smiled at the couple. "Kinley how are you doing dear?"

"I'm doing okay. I want you to meet my husband John Cena." Kinley said

"I remember John from when Ryker was born. How is the little guy doing?" Dr. Wall asked

"He is very healthy and very active at Grandma and Papa's right now." Kinley said

"So what brings you in dear?" Dr. Wall asked

"Well over the last few days I haven't been feeling good. I have been getting sick and I just realized that my cycle is late." Kinley said and smiled at John who smiled back at her.

"Well I got your labs back and you are pregnant dear and I would say about 12 weeks. You told my nurse that you and John went on vacation about 12 weeks ago but you have been pretty busy since you got back." Dr Wall stated. "Which would make your due date around May 1, 2016."

"That is right. We have constantly been on the go till this week. Normally we travel with John." Kinley said

"Well why don't we do an exam and we can go from there." Dr Wall said. John helped Kinley lay back and sure enough she was 12 almost 13 weeks pregnant. Dr Wall showed John how to find the baby's heartbeat and told him to keep an eye on her pressure.

"Dr Wall are the shots I have for my migraines safe to take?" Kinley asked

"They are I was just going to ask how you were doing with them." Dr Wall asked

"I had Botox done to help with them and it has helped that was 14 weeks ago. By chance can you please refill my shots?" Kinley asked

"Sure dear still a combo of Demerol and Nubian and then the Phenergan cream I will do a script for 10 and give you three refills. If you feel they aren't helping after you get a shot call and I can come to you." Dr Wall said.

"Thank you." Kinley said

"You are most welcome I will see you in four weeks and call if you need to be seen before that. I would also schedule your ultrasound and we can see what the baby is if you choose too." Dr Wall said and smiled at both Kinley and John and shook their hands and walked out of the room.

John leaned over and kissed Kinley sweetly on the lips and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm so happy baby." Kinley just smiled up at John and laid her head on his chest she was beyond happy and couldn't wait, she couldn't believe she was 12 almost 13 weeks pregnant. Kinley quickly got dressed then made the next two appointments with Dr Wall and they headed home.

John helped Kinley into the house and pulled her close and kissed her with passion. "Johnny I'm so excited we will be having another baby in the house. I love you so much and our baby."

"I'm excited too baby I love you and our baby and our Ryker." John said as he kissed Kinley's forehead. "How about a family dinner to tell the news."

"I think we can do that but I'm going up to rest while you go get Ryker or we can just have Elaine and Bob bring him home." Kinley said

Before John could even answer Kinley her phone rang and it was Elaine. "Hi Elaine how are things there?"

"Good how was your doctor's appointment?" Elaine asked Kinley giggled as she could hear Bob in the background telling Elaine to wait that when she was ready she would tell her. "Don't mind Bob dear."

"Everything is fine Elaine." Kinley said "We were about to call you and invite you all over for supper."

"That is why I was calling dear why don't you and John come over for supper and then Ryker can stay the night with us again." Elaine said. Kinley leaned into John who kissed her forehead.

"What time is supper?" Kinley asked

"Is 6pm okay for you?" Elaine asked

"That is fine for us. Is Ryker okay over there do we need to come get him?" Kinley asked

"He is just fine has his Papa wrapped around his finger tightly I might add. He is a sweet little boy. You have done wonders with him."

"Thanks Elaine I have some wonder people in my life who have been there to help I thank you now for that. He loves his Grandma and Papa." Kinley said "We will see you about 5:30"

"See you then dears get some rest." Elaine said

"We will Elaine." Kinley said and they hung up. "We are due over at Bob and Elaine's for supper at 5:30. She was asking how my appointment went and I could hear Bob in the background telling her to wait that I would tell her when I was ready." John rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like Elaine and are we kid free again tonight?" John asked

"Yes they are keeping Ryker again tonight wouldn't surprise me if they keep him for the weekend as well. Ryker has his grandparents wrapped around his finger tightly." Kinley said as she tried to hide a yawn again.

"Let's go rest dear and then we can decide on what room we want for the baby honey." John said as he helped Kinley upstairs.

A/N: How will supper go will everyone be happy about the baby one the way? Will Elaine take care of Kinley like she did when she was pregnant with Ryker will Carol and John Sr be happy about the pregnancy?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 5

John watched as Kinley headed upstairs he knew she was worn out and that pregnancy could take a lot out of you and drain you if you aren't careful. Kinley walked into the master bedroom and stripped down to her tank top and panties she still couldn't believe that they were having a baby she turned and looked in the mirror and gasped she was starting to show. John was leaning against the door frame and smiled at his wife he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Kinley walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and climbed into bed.

John stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed and pulled Kinley close as she rested her head on his chest after kissing it.

"I know this is way too soon but question for you if we have a boy." Kinley said

"What might that be baby?" John asked as he rubbed her back.

"We name him after Randy only if that is okay with you." Kinley said as she looked up at John who brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I was thinking the same thing honey. What do you have in mind?" John asked

"For a boy either, Tyler Randal Orton Cena, Ethan Randal Orton Cena or Gavin Randal Orton Cena." Kinley said as she rolled to her back. John rolled to his side and propped up on an elbow and put his free hand on her stomach and he rubbed it.

"I love all of the names but Ethan Randal Orton Cena. I like Tyler and Gavin honey or Jake Randal Orton Cena." John said as he pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead. "What do you have in mind for a girl?"

"I love the name Raleigh Kinley, Kenzie Abbi, Danica Lindsey for a girl what about you?" Kinley asked

"I like Raleigh and Danica but I don't want to do a RKO does that make sense?" John asked

"Yes it does I didn't even think about that. I love the name Danica Lindsey." Kinley said

"Sounds like we have our names for the baby, why don't you get some rest I think I will go down and call mom and dad and tell them the news. Did you hear what our due date is?" John asked

"I believe she said the first of May baby maybe our little one will be born nine days early on your birthday or two or three weeks early on my birthdays. After all April babies are the best. Go call your parents then after supper we can send the ultrasound picture to them." Kinley said

"I love you baby." John said before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too Johnny." Kinley said before yawning she rolled to her right side and snuggled into her pillows and closed her eyes. John slipped out of bed and slipped his shorts back on and shirt and flipped on the fan and closed the door behind him. John pulled his cell phone out and walked down to the office to call his parents. John just sat down in the office chair when his mom answered the phone.

"Hello honey how are you?" Carol asked

"Doing good mom how are you and Dad doing?" John asked as he looked at the ultrasound picture from that morning.

"We are doing good just got home from the store. How is my Ryker and Kinley doing?" Carol asked once Ryker was born she had flown in to help out as well and had fallen in love with Ryker and claimed him as her grandson.

"Ryker is good growing like a little weed talking more and more every day and right now is over at Bob and Elaine's house. Kinley is doing okay she hasn't been feeling good and went to the doctor today and since our appointment was really early Elaine took him last night and kept him." John said

"Oh, he loves going over there. I'm glad Kinley is starting to feel better what did the doctor have to say?" Carol asked

"That is why I am calling mom." John said

When Carol heard those words she feared the worst. "Please tell me she is okay dear."

"Mom she is fine we are having a baby." John said and a huge smile broke across his face.

"Oh sweetheart that is wonderful news I'm so happy for you all." Carol said "I have to call Elaine and talk to her and we can plan a baby shower for Kinley."

"Mom hold it please don't call Elaine yet you can tomorrow. We are having supper with them tonight and are telling them at supper." John said as he tried not to laugh at his mom's excitement.

"Oh understandable. How far into the pregnancy is Kinley? When is your due date? Are you going to find out what you are having? And have you thought of any names?"

"Okay okay one question at a time mom. Kinley is 12 almost 13 weeks into the pregnancy she is doing great. Our due date is the first of May. Yes we plan on finding out as we both hate surprises and we want to plan out the nursery. And we have thought of a few names." John said

"You know your name is wonderful, so wonderful I named you after your dad dear." Carol said.

"Mom as much as I love my name I wont be naming my son after me. We have three names for a boy picked out and have the name for our daughter picked out if we have a girl." John said

"Oh please do share John." Carol said

"If it's a boy we like Tyler Randal Orton Cena, Gavin Randal Orton Cena, and Jake Randal Orton Cena. If we have a girl we have Danica Lindsey Cena." John said

"I love all of those names so will Bob and Elaine dear."

"So do we that is why we picked them out. I had better go check on Kinley and I might just join her in the nap. Please don't call Elaine till tomorrow. We love you both and will talk to you later." John said

"I wont call Elaine till tomorrow but if she calls me first then all bets are off son. We love you three soon to be four." Carol said.

After saying goodbye's they hung up. John sat back in the office chair and smiled he was happy that his parents were thrilled about the baby. He had one more phone call to make but he wanted to talk to Kinley about it as well he didn't want to do anything without running it by her first. John locked up the house and set the alarm and headed up and joined Kinley in bed and held her close his hand on her stomach rubbing their baby gently.

Kinley was starting to wake up when her alarm on her phone went off. She rolled to turn it off and smiled at her husband who was sound asleep in bed. Kinley gently eased out of bed hoping not to wake up John and used the bathroom and washed her hands. After slipping on yoga pants she walked into the spare bedroom and looked through the closet and finally found the tub marked maternity clothes. After carrying the tub of clothes into the bedroom she sat down on the couch and found a few bella bands and her yoga pants she found a loose fitting tank top to wear with jeans she also found her favorite maternity jeans that had a full coverage belly and after getting cleaned up she got dressed and decided to put gel into her hair and do the waves. After doing her makeup she looked at the time and hated to wake up her husband.

"Johnny baby time to wake up we have 45 minutes before we need to be over for supper." Kinley said before kissing his lips.

"Hmm okay baby girl do I have time for a quick shower?" John asked

"If you hurry babe. I love you. How did your mom and dad take the news of a new baby?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the couch and pulled the rest out of the tub and put them in the laundry basket.

"They are thrilled about welcoming another baby into the family. Mom suggested a name and that was naming the baby after me. I told her no and that we were naming him after Randy. She loved the idea and so would Bob and Elaine." John said as he quickly started the shower and kissed Kinley sweetly then climbed in. Kinley went about the task of pulling out some jeans and nice short sleeved shirt for John. It wasn't long and John was getting dressed then found some socks and shoes and soon he was helping Kinley into her SUV and headed towards Bob and Elaine's house.

Elaine smiled at her grandson who was walking around the kitchen with Nathan who was home and spending time with family. She couldn't help but wonder if Kinley was pregnant again and she would be thrilled to have another baby in the family. Bob could tell what she was thinking and agreed with her.

"omma Gamma" Ryker said as he held up his arms and Elaine picked him up and held him close.

"Momma and John are on the way darling." Elaine said as she held Ryker close and he snuggled into her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. "I think I heard a car door Ryker."

"own Gamma" Ryker said as he started to wiggle in her arms. Elaine sat him down and he took off for the front door and smiled when he saw his momma and John walking up the front steps. "omma Ohn"

Elaine opened the door and watched as Ryker launched himself at Kinley who picked him up and held him close. "Hi my baby boy how are you?"

"Angel momma" Ryker said before squeezing her cheeks together and kissing her right on the lips "Ove momma"

"I love you too sweetheart." Kinley said and kissed his forehead.

"OHN MOMMA OHN OME" Ryker yelled. John couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Hey little man I'm home for a few weeks." John said and held out his arms and Ryker launched himself into John's arms and hugged his neck tight.

"Ove Ohn ove." Ryker said as he snuggled into John's arms.

"I love you too Ryker." John said as he held him close and rubbed his back.

"Thank you so much Elaine for keeping him last night it made it easier with my appointment being that early." Kinley said as she hugged Elaine then Bob.

"Any time dear we love having him here and we would like to keep him this weekend if that is okay." Bob said

"That is fine by us. Elaine what do you need help with?" Kinley asked "It smells wonderful in here."

"I have it covered darling but you can come into the kitchen while I cut up the cantaloupe." Elaine said Kinley followed Elaine into the kitchen not after whispering in John's ear that she didn't want to wait that she was going to tell her. John kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

As the girls walked into the kitchen Becky and Justin walked into the house as they were coming over for supper as well, Becky joined her mom and Kinley in the kitchen while the men walked outside and let Ryker run around the back yard.

"Hi Kinley how are you?" Becky asked as she hugged her.

"Doing okay a little rested after taking a nap after getting home from my doctor's appointment." Kinley said as she sat down on the bar stool.

"I didn't know you were sick is everything okay?" Becky asked

"Everything is fine. We got some good news and want to share." Kinley said before taking a drink of her sprite that she had gotten out of the fridge.

"What might that be dear?" Elaine asked hoping it was the news she was praying for.

"We are pregnant, we are 12 almost 13 weeks pregnant and due May the first." Kinley said with a smile on her face.

"That is amazing dear. We are so happy for you and John." Elaine said and hugged Kinley and rubbed her back.

"I'm so happy for you and John Kinley that is amazing another baby, they are wonderful." Becky said and smiled at Kinley then hugged her.

"Thank you we are pretty excited and have talked this afternoon and we can't wait to have the baby here in our arms." Kinley said

"John are you okay you seem deep in thought." Bob said as they watched Ryker and Nathan in the backyard.

"I'm okay Bob still excited over the news we found out today." John said

"Oh what is that?" Bob asked

"Kinley is 12 almost 13 weeks pregnant we are due the first of May and we can't wait." John said

"We are happy for you and Kinley son. Another baby coming into the family and we can't wait." Bob said John just smiled.

"So what do you want a boy or girl this time around?" Becky asked

"Honestly it doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy and happy. I would love to have a little girl but boys are such a blessing." Kinley said

"Have you thought of any names if you have a girl?" Elaine asked

"We have Danica Lindsey for a girl." Kinley said with a smile on her face.

"And for a boy?" Elaine asked "Are you going to name him after John?" she asked just as the boys walked into the kitchen. Bob hugged Kinley and said that he was beyond happy for them.

"Actually here lies the problem we aren't naming him after me at all if we have a boy we have a few names picked out." John said

"Well what are they?" Elaine asked as she picked up Ryker and held him close.

"If we have a boy here are the names we have picked out, Jake Randal Orton Cena, Gavin Randal Orton Cena and Tyler Randal Orton Cena. We want to name him after Randy." Kinley said she could see the tears in both Bob and Elaine's eyes.

"We love the names you have picked out and to name the boy after Randy is wonderful and we thank you for that. Randy would be proud. He will protect you and keep you both safe just like he did with Ryker when you were pregnant with him dear." Elaine said as she hugged Kinley then John.

That evening after having a wonderful home cooked meal by Elaine, she sent the left overs home with John and Kinley. With the promise to return Ryker on Sunday evening before supper. Kinley was beyond worn out and the couple decided to watch movies in bed wrapped up in each other's arms and their love not only for one and other but also Ryker and now the baby on the way.

A/N: Looks like everyone is thrilled about the baby on the way. Will Carol and John Sr finally move to St Louis to be closer to the family? Will Kinley's pregnancy go smooth and what boy name if they have a boy will they finally pick out?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 6

Kinley didn't last long into the movie and was sound asleep against John's chest within moments of the movie starting. John didn't really pay attention to the movie at all. He had a lot on his mind. He was super excited to be having a baby with his wife, they had a great support system and he was so in love with both mom and baby that he didn't want to miss out on anything. How was he going to tell Vince that he only wanted to do Raw but was he even sure he wanted to do Raw. John was thinking about retiring from the business and do creative from home, or even open up his own gym and have a wrestling school with it as well, where the kids could come and learn to hone their craft from one of the best.

John finally fell asleep only to feel Kinley move against him and she rolled to her other side and John snuggled up behind her and held her close. It was finally morning and John rolled over and didn't want to open up his eyes but it was nice and bright in the room Kinley had been up and opened the blinds some. John crawled out of bed and rubbing his hands over his face he tried to focus on the brightness in the room after his eyes had adjusted he finally stood up and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed his hands and after slipping on a pair of shorts he went in search of his wife.

Kinley was in the office paying bills and smiled when she heard movement upstairs. Kinley was also studying some as she had gone back to school to become a midwife as she loved working with babies at the moment she worked the day shift in the nursery and loved it. But now that she was pregnant she didn't know what she should do if she keep going to school or let the subject drop as it was only pay by the credit hours and stay a nurse. Kinley smiled as she saw John walk into the kitchen and pour him a cup of coffee and he finally walked into the office.

John kissed Kinley's forehead and sat down across from her and smiled. "Good morning baby you are up early."

Kinley smiled at John and shook her head "Um babe it's close to noon. I have been up since 4am as I couldn't sleep and came down here and studied some then paid the bills and started to study again."

"Oh wow I slept longer than what I normally do. Then again I couldn't sleep right away unlike you who was asleep within moments of the movie starting. Did you open up the curtains and blinds in our bedroom?" John asked

"Nearly 40 minutes ago thought you could wake up." Kinley said as she took a drink of her sprite.

John just smiled at his wife and thought about bringing up leaving the WWE or just the ring for the moment. "John you look deep in thought everything okay?" Kinley asked

"Yeah let's go into the family room and get comfy and we can talk babe." John said. Kinley saved what she was working on and John stood up and held out his hand to help Kinley up. Kinley took his hand and stood up and grabbed her drink and walked into the family room.

John got comfy on the couch and watched as Kinley sat up against the arm rest and put her legs over John's lap and he started to rub her calves right away. "How would you feel if I was home during the pregnancy and after the baby is born?"

"Honestly I would love it honey, what are you thinking about doing?" Kinley asked as she placed a hand on the baby.

John smiled and set his coffee down and leaned over and placed his hand over hers on her somewhat swollen stomach. "I am thinking about retiring from in ring action babe and either opening up a wrestling school slash gym where kids can come to learn their craft and also the WWE can come and work out anytime. Second thought was just leaving the WWE period." John said Kinley just smiled at John and thought about what he had just said.

"I like the first option better honey where you open up a school and help kids learn their craft and hone their skills and have a gym in it. I can't see you completely leaving the WWE as it's been your life for so long babe." Kinley told him

It was John's turn to smile she was right the WWE has been his life for some long that he couldn't just walk away from it and leaving it completely he had to something and hoped that Vince would go along with that. "I have to talk to Vince about it let's just hope he will agree to what I am asking."

"You and me both but you can soften him up by telling him we are having a baby and that you want to be home during the pregnancy and after the baby is home to not only be there for me but also help with Ryker." Kinley said. John smiled up at his wife and raised her tank top and kissed her stomach.

"Momma always knows what to say baby she is very kind, caring, loving and will be the best momma any one can ask for. You are very lucky to have her as your momma." John said and kissed her stomach again and looked up Kinley had tears in her eyes.

"You are too sweet Johnny I love you. Babe question for you."

"I love you too Kinley. What is it honey?" John said and laid his head on her stomach. Kinley just rand her fingers over his scalp as his hair as pretty short. "You keep that up I might fall back asleep."

"At least you would be in my arms babe. I don't know if I want to work anymore being pregnant again. What should I do? I will go fix lunch while you call Vince sound like a plan?" Kinley asked. John sat up and Kinley moved her legs and John stood up then helped Kinley stand and kissed her sweetly and watched as she walked into the kitchen. John grabbed his coffee cup and went to fill it again and wrapped his arms around Kinley and just held her for a moment.

"Sweetheart you don't have to work at all. I make more than enough to support the three of us soon to be four of us. Go call Vince babe and I will fix something light like sandwiches what do you want?" Kinley asked

"Um Subway babe but I can run out and get it. What do you want?" John asked

Kinley shook her head at her husband and grabbed a post it note and wrote down her order and handed it over. "Drive safely babe."

"Always babe" John said as he walked up and slipped on a shirt and grabbed his wallet and headed out. Kinley turned on the TV in the family room and got comfy she wasn't feeling the best and just wanted to relax. John wasn't gone long and walked into the house and could hear the TV on and walked to find Kinley and hand her lunch but she was sound asleep on the couch. John just placed her sub in the fridge and covered her up and went into the office and sat down and dialed Vince. While he waited for Vince to pick up the phone he started to eat lunch.

"John my boy what can I do for you?" Vince asked once he answered his phone. It wasn't like him to ever answer the phone with a simple hello.

"Well hello to you too Vince. How are you?" John asked

"Doing good, what is going on John you never call me on a Saturday, you usually seek me out at the arena on Monday's." Vince said

"Well a lot is going on. Kinley and I found out yesterday that we are expecting our first child together in May and I would love to be home while she is pregnant and be there when the baby is born and after." John said

Vince knew this day would come but didn't know when t would happen he thought he might have a few more years before he got this phone call from John Cena. "John I know there is more to it what else is going on?"

"Honestly Vince I'm wanting to retire from in ring action and open up a wrestling school here in St Louis an also a gym next to it or all in one big building." John said

"Tell you what I will come out next week or so and we can go look at places and you can take the time to be at home with Kinley and help with Ryker. I'm happy for you guys and the baby on the way. You wouldn't mind training the new up and comers helping them learn the craft and become the best wrestler they can be?" Vince asked

"That is exactly what I want Vince." John said

"Okay you got it. I will pay the bills and keep the place open and pay you to train them, would you also keep doing make a wish as long as it's only a few hours away?" Vince asked

"I can handle that Vince as long as I'm not gone all the time." John said

"That is fine by me. You start looking at buildings, do you want new to where we have to build or a building we can convert to a school and gym?" Vince asked

"Let me see what I can find and we can go from there. I would also love to put in a zero entry pool and have a lazy river and something Ryker can enjoy as well. I want it to be family friendly." John said

"Sounds good to me. We can talk about a final match later sound good?" Vince asked

"Yeah that sounds good" John stated and the two said their goodbye's and hung up. John was kinda shocked that Vince agreed that easily and that quick. John finished eating and walked to throw his trash away and smiled at his wife who was still sound asleep he pressed a kiss to her forehead which woke her up some.

"Hmm I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kinley said

"It's okay baby you feeling okay?" John asked

"Just blah and well drained my head is starting to hurt more and more. I took some _Tylenol_ and it hasn't even touched it. I took it while you were gone." Kinley said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want to try to eat?" John asked "Maybe it will help."

Kinley just shook her head the thought of food made her nauseated and she ran for the bathroom and started to get sick right away. John held her hair back as it was falling in her face and got a washcloth nice and cold and placed it on the back of her neck. Kinley kept getting sick and finally leaned back against John. "I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry honey, let's get you in bed and I can give you one of the shots and you can rub the cream on your wrist and you can sleep honey. And I will also listen to the baby and get your pressure." John said as he helped her upstairs and into their bedroom. Kinley walked slowly into the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she did that John grabbed her medications and pulled the blinds shut and the curtains over the blinds so it was nice and dark and flipped the ceiling fan on and then the standing fan as well. Kinley used the bathroom and washed her hands, after climbing into bed she bared her left hip where John gave her the shots and she then rubbed the cream onto her wrist. John pressed around and found the baby and smiled when the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Right on target baby, now left me get your pressure. Did you take it this morning?"

"I did it was 121/80 which is good for me but over the last two hours I could feel it rising so I stopped what I was doing and tried to relax babe." Kinley said quietly

"That isn't bad but it's not that now it's close to 160/90. Do you want me to call Dr Wall or wait?" John asked and he cleaned up from the shots and put the blood pressure machine away.

"Let's wait if I don't get better in an hour or so then we can call her babe." Kinley said while she sat up in bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands.

"Do you want me to join you?" John asked as he helped Kinley get comfy in bed again and watched as she rolled to her right side and snuggled up to her pillows.

"Not right now just let me sleep." Kinley said quietly as she tried to hold in a yawn.

"I will come check on you in an hour baby I love you." John said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too babe and I'm sorry I just don't feel good."

"It's okay baby rest." John said while he covered her up and kissed her forehead again and closed the door behind him and headed down to lock up the house and decided to lay down on the couch in their room as they had a sitting area that way he was close incase Kinley needed him.

A/N: Oh no I hope Kinley feels better and soon. Will they have to call Dr Wall to come check Kinley over? How many of you are shocked that Vince agreed to what John was asking that quickly? Can't wait to see what happen next.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 7

John sat up and turned the TV on in the setting room on low and watched the news. He stood up and stretched and walked over to check on Kinley who was now laying down on her left side curled up into a ball. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and could tell that she was burning up. Kinley only had the sheet on her and a blanket he had the ceiling fan on along with the standing fan blowing on her as well. John felt of her forehead and she was burning up, he pulled the covers down and hoped that would cool her down.

"Hmm Johnny." Kinley said quietly

"What is it babe?" John asked as he sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her back.

"I'm achy and burning up and I can tell my pressure is up even more." Kinley said quietly as she curled up into a ball the best she could. "I'm also cramping."

"I'm calling Dr Wall baby." John said and ran for his cell phone and called the doctor who said she was on the way. "She is on the way baby." John kept rubbing her back. "I love you babe."

"I love you too quietly. I don't want to lose my baby." Kinley said as she started to do some breathing to keep the pain at bay as she was in a lot of pain.

"We wont baby. I will be right back up that is Dr Wall." John said as he heard the doorbell. John ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Thanks for coming she is cramping."

"My pleasure lead the way." Hannah said and followed John up the stairs into the master bedroom. "Kinley hon what is wrong?"

"Cramping I don't feel good. I took some Tylenol about four hours ago now and just completely blah." Kinley said

"Let me check you over can you roll to your back and uncurl for me dear?" Hannah asked Kinley rolled over and hissed as she was in a lot of pain. John sat down by her head and kissed her temple and held her hand. "I'm going to press around and listen to the baby." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. As Hannah pressed around on her stomach Kinley was in tears but once they heard their baby's heartbeat both Kinley and John had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Kinley I brought my portable ultrasound machine and I would like to do a sono and check your appendix and also your gall bladder dear." Hannah said as she started in on the sono which caused Kinley more pain when there was pressure on her right side right where her appendix was and on her rib cage as well. "Kinley dear I need you to come up right away and have surgery to remove both your appendix and gall bladder."

"Okay, but the baby is okay right?" Kinley asked as John helped her sit up.

"Your little one is just fine dear. Pack some clothes and grab your pillows. Comfy clothes dear. I will call the maternity floor and have you in the newest birthing suite." Hannah said

"We will be right there." John said "I'm just glad that the baby is okay and that Kinley will be okay as well."

It was nearly 3 hours later when Hannah walked into the surgical waiting room that held John, Bob and Elaine who John had called once Kinley was in surgery.

"John hon." Elaine said as she looked up as the doctor walked into the room.

"John I want you to know that Kinley is doing just fine as your baby. I had to open her up to remove her appendix as it was about to rupture on us and then I went through her belly button for her gall bladder." Hannah said

"How long are you going to keep Kinley?" John asked

"At least till tomorrow evening. I want to keep an eye on her and the baby." Hannah said. John just nodded his head in agreement. "I just closed on her appendix and my surgical assistant was closing on the openings for her gall bladder. I thought you would like to sit with her and be there when she wakes up."

"I would love to be by her side. Thanks again for coming to the house and checking on her." John said "Also the nurse keeps saying to call you Dr Wall what do you want us to call you?"

"I'm fine with Hannah or even Dr Hannah. I have written up orders for you to be able to lay down with her and hold her. She is on a pain pump of Demerol and if that doesn't work she can have a combo of Demerol and Nubian. And she can change into her own clothes." She said

John just nodded her head. "Elaine once Kinley is in her room and comfy I will come out and get you." Elaine nodded her head in agreement and smiled at John and told him to go.

Hannah showed John were Kinley was as she was just being brought into her recovery room she listened to Kinley's heart and lungs then found the baby's heartbeat. John sat down beside Kinley and held her hand and waited for her to wake up.

John was about asleep when Kinley squeezed his hand. "hey sweetie how do you feel?"

"Right now like shit is our baby okay?" Kinley asked quietly.

"Yes baby our little one is doing just fine. Let me go get your nurse." John said and stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked off to find her nurse.

It wasn't long and Kinley was finally in her room and her nurse helped her change into maternity yoga pants and also a few tank tops. John walked out to get Bob and Elaine and showed them back to Kinley's room and smiled when she was sitting up in bed.

"Hi Elaine hi Bob. Thank you guys for coming up." Kinley said

Elaine hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. "We wouldn't be anywhere else dear. Don't you dare worry about Ryker we have him till you are up and moving good."

"Thank you Elaine." Kinley said with a yawn. 

"We had better go I will call John in the morning and we can bring up Ryker in the morning." Elaine said as she hugged Kinley again then Bob hugged her. "We love you."

"We love you guys too." Kinley said

"Babe I'm going to walk them down then I will climb into bed and we can watch TV okay baby." John said even though he was asking a question. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement.

John kissed Kinley's forehead and walked out with Bob and Elaine. "Thank you two for coming up, who is with Ryker?"

"Becky is dear, we were more than welcome to come up and sit with you after all you all are family." Elaine said

"Elaine is right John you and Kinley along with Ryker and the baby on the way are family. If you need anything tonight don't hesitate to call we don't care what time it is." Bob said as they walked out and into the parking lot. "We had better get home. Call us in the morning and we will bring up breakfast." John just smiled and said thank you and okay and after hugging both Bob and Elaine he watched them head out. John was just thankful that Kinley and the baby were doing okay.

Kinley had finally gotten comfy on her right side snuggled into the pillows when her nurse walked in. "Hi I'm Lindsey how are you Mrs Cena?"

"Okay as of the moment. Please call me Kinley. Is everything okay?" she asked

"Yes Kinley everything is fine. I wanted to listen to the baby and get your vitals then I will leave you alone till shift change then Casey will be your nurse and I have already talked to her and she knows that your husband is allowed to lay down with you. She will come check on you when she arrives and listen. But other than that we will leave you and Mr. Cena alone." Lindsey said "Can you roll to your back for me please?"

Kinley slowly rolled over and held her right arm out and let Lindsey get her vitals and listen to the baby and check her stitches to make sure there was no infection setting in. After Lindsey left she rolled back to her right said and drifted off. John walked back into Kinley's room and smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm" Kinley said quietly

"Sleep baby I'm right here. I love you and our baby." John said and kissed her forehead again.

"I want to lay on your chest please join me." Kinley said quietly. John stood up and slipped his shoes off and was about to climb into bed "Can you help me up I have to go to the bathroom first." John smiled and helped Kinley up and they slowly walked into the bathroom and John waited while she used it and washed her hands carefully because of the IV in her left hand and then helped her back into bed and soon was drifting off in the warmth of John's arms as he held her close both thankful that not only she was okay but their baby was as well.

That evening passed quickly and Hannah checked Kinley back over and told both John and Kinley that she could probably head home tomorrow afternoon later closer to supper time. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head down on John's chest who wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The next morning came quick as Kinley had to use the bathroom and instead of waking up her husband who was sleeping soundly she paged her nurse.

"Hi Kinley how can I help you?" Casey asked quietly as she saw that John was still sleeping.

"I need to use the bathroom and didn't want to wake him up can you please help me?" Kinley asked

"Sure then I will listen to the baby and get a round of vitals. How are you feeling?" Casey asked as she helped Kinley up and they slowly walked into the bathroom. After Kinley washed her hands she was feeling better and told Casey as much.

"Can I sit up for a bit in the recliner?" Kinley asked

"Sure I can listen to the baby there do you want anything to eat or drink?" Casey asked as she helped Kinley get settled in the recliner then got a round of vitals and listened to the baby.

"Is there a menu I can look at?" Kinley asked

"Sure I will be right back and let me check to see what kind of diet you are on as well." Casey said as she spread the heated blanket she had brought down over Kinley to help keep her warm. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes a sprite please and thank you for helping me." Kinley said and Casey smiled at her and walked from the room and Kinley turned on the TV low so she didn't wake John up and found the game show network and started watching The Newlywed Game Show she loved it and John often teased her about it. Casey walked back in with a menu and her sprite and handed it to her. "You are on a regular diet dear so just hit the call button when you are ready to order and I will come back down unless you know what you want now."

"I would like biscuits and gravy with hashbrowns with extra gravy." Kinley said "I'm sure Elaine will be up soon with Ryker and will bring us something to eat as well she loves to take care of us." No sooner did Kinley say that she heard her son's little voice asking where his "omma" is. "See"

"In here little one." Elaine said "Good morning Kinley how do you feel?" as Ryker climbed up in Kinley's lap and she held him close.

"Really tender Elaine thank you for bringing him up I missed him so much. Casey don't order me anything." Kinley said and Casey nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the room.

"I'm just glad you and the baby are doing okay dear." Elaine said as she kissed her forehead and smiled at John and covered him up even more. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long I just woke up a few minutes ago I had to use the bathroom and my nurse helped me up and then into the recliner as I wanted to sit up for a bit." Kinley said as Ryker got comfy against her and drifted off as she was rubbing his back. "Was he up early again?"

"He was but that is okay he heard the trash truck go by the house and it's pretty loud. Bob will be up soon with some rolls from Panera's and coffee for John and some hot chocolate for you dear." Elaine said "Do you want me to move him?"

"Yes please he just kicked me where my appendix used to be you can lay him down with John." Kinley said as she tried hold back the tears but it hurt. She knew Ryker didn't mean too and she forgot to tell him no kicking. Elaine picked up Ryker and laid him down in bed with John who had started to wake up and held him close and rubbed his back. Kinley pushed the pain pump button and soon had some pain relief.

It wasn't long and Bob was walking into the room with the drinks and rolls. Both Bob and Elaine were happy to hear that Kinley was able to go home later that afternoon. They didn't stay long as Kinley kept dozing off. Bob told John to call when they got home and they would bring supper over and they could spend some time with Ryker as they were going to keep Ryker for the next few days till Kinley was moving more around the house.

Hannah was true to her word and sent Kinley home around 5pm telling her that she wanted her to take it easy no matter what, no working no nothing. John said he would make sure she was taking it easy after having a light supper with Bob and Elaine and being able to spend some time with Ryker as he played with his toys they headed home for the evening and Kinley headed up to bed and just relaxed with John's arms around her. Both thankful that she was feeling so much better and that she and the baby were okay.

A/N: So glad that Kinley is doing much better and is finally home. How will the next few weeks go? Will they decide to find out what they are having or not?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 8

The next few days passed quickly and Kinley was finally moving around the house better and couldn't wait for Ryker to come home. Bob and Elaine had invited the couple over for supper then that night Ryker would come home with them. Kinley was just waking up when the doorbell rang and she heard John answer it and she slowly walked down the stairs and saw that it was two of the Diva's and that it was Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Hey girls come on in what brings you two by?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the couch and John sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Both Nikki and Brie sat down and looked at each other. They had a close bond with Kinley and the three usually hung out when Kinley would join John on the road and they loved Ryker.

"Okay what is going on?" John asked once the girls sighed.

"We don't know how to say this but some of the girls are saying they slept with John a week ago when he was at Raw. While we know that isn't true we wanted to tell the two of you."

"I know that John will never cheat on me girls but who is saying it?" Kinley asked

"I wouldn't ever dream of cheating on Kinley she is my life we are having a baby together and I love her so much." John said as he pressed a kiss to Kinley's temple.

"It's Eva she has had her eyes on you John for quite some time and we keep telling her to leave you alone. She wont listen. Hell she has flirted with Dolph and TJ and even Daniel." Brie said

Kinley just rolled her eyes she didn't like the red bombshell she thought she was a little too fake. "I might just have to talk to her next time I am on the road. No one messes with my family."

"Wait a minute did you two say that you were having a baby?" Nikki asked and smiled at Brie.

"We are we are almost 14 weeks. I just had surgery the other day as my appendix and gall bladder both were acting up and needed to come out." Kinley said as she smiled at the twins.

"We are so happy for you two." Brie said who stood up and hugged Kinley then Nikki did the same. "We need a girls afternoon is that okay John?"

Kinley shook her head at the twins who were always trying to pry her away from her husband not that she minded but she needed some girl time.

"That is fine just don't overdo it honey. If you start to hurt let the girls know and you can come back home." John said

"Relax Johnny we are only going to get mani and pedi done." Nikki said

Kinley smiled at John and kissed his cheek. "I love you sweetheart I wont over do it I promise the moment I start to feel bad I will have the girls bring me home."

Kinley headed out with the girls and they headed to get their nails done. Kinley thought about getting her hair done as well but decided against it and just had her nails done then relaxed with a pedicure.

"Okay Kinley spill it we know you have names picked out." Nikki said

"We do and if it is a girl Danica Lindsey and if we have a boy we are stuck on the first name but have the rest of the name set in stone." Kinley said

"I love the name for the girl, now what do you have for a boy full name. I'm shocked you aren't naming him after John." Brie said

"As much as I love John's name I don't like naming him after the dad. We have Tyler Randal Orton Cena, Gavin Randal Orton Cena and Jake Randal Orton Cena."

"Oh that is so sweet naming him after Randy he would be honored." Nikki said

Kinley just smiled and nodded her head in agreement and placed a hand on the baby.

"You feeling okay?" Brie asked

"I'm fine." Kinley said with a smile on her face. "I really like Jake or what about Travis or Trevor?"

"Travis Randal Orton Cena or Trevor Randal Orton Cena" Nikki said "They are both cute. I really like Jake and you can call him JR for a nick name."

"She is right." Brie said

"I like Jake as well but it's hard, but we have time to figure it out." Kinley said as soon as she said that she looked up and groaned

"What is it Kinley?" Nikki asked

"Look at the door." Kinley said with another groan. Nikki and Brie looked at the door and both were kinda shocked to see Eva in the Salon. "Why is she here?"

Eva looked over and smirked as she saw that Kinley was with Nikki and Brie. While she sat down and got her hair done then her nails. Eva knew the marriage of John and Kinley was a complete sham well she thought it was anyways. Hell she was in love with Randy and then when he turned her down many of times she set her eyes on the rest of the male roster. Most everyone had turn her down even John she didn't like that idea either and started the rumor that she slept with John when it wasn't true.

Eva was finally done with her hair and walked over to the girls. "Hi Kinley how are you doing I heard you had surgery."

"I'm doing just fine Eva thank you for asking. Also I have heard the rumors that are floating around back stage and I want you to recant everything you have said." Kinley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"What ever do you mean? I haven't been spreading rumors back stage." Eva said

Kinley shook her head at the red bombshell. "I know that isn't true. I have had several people call me and tell me how sorry they are that John is leaving me for some Diva. While I know it's not true as does everyone else I suggest you tell everyone you were lying. I know that John will never sleep with a slut like you."

"You don't know what you are talking about Kinley. I would watch yourself when are backstage." Eva said and walked out of the salon.

Nikki and Brie looked at each other and shook their heads. "Are you okay Kinley?" Brie asked quietly.

"I'm fine she is lucky I'm pregnant or I would take her out." Kinley said "She will be telling everyone she lied or she will be facing some twins in the near future."

Nikki just giggled she knew that Kinley was the writer on their scripts now and knew that Kinley would make Eva's life hell if she kept spreading lies. It wasn't long and the girls were walking back into the house and Kinley was attacked by a little boy who wanted his momma. Kinley held Ryker close while they sat on the couch and he charmed the pants of his Aunt Nikki and Aunt Brie.

It wasn't long and it was bedtime for Ryker the girls had left with the promise to be around tomorrow and they would hang out with Ryker. Kinley was climbing into bed when John walked in from locking the house up and setting the alarm.

"How was the salon?" John asked as he climbed into bed. Kinley got comfy up against him and told him what had happened. "You know for a fact I would never sleep with anyone else."

"I know honey but unfortunately for her she had no clue to how bad I can make her life. I talked to Stephanie and she agreed to what I was asking for and Nikki and Brie will be taking it too her on Sunday as the PPV is here and we will be going."

"I'm glad you will be glad you with us baby just be careful." John said "I hope that after you see Dr Wall she will clear you to travel as well."

"I hope so too baby. I love you so much. Oh do you like Travis or Trevor?" Kinley asked

"Honestly babe not really. I really like Jake or Gavin for the baby's first name if it's a boy." John said

"Me too baby." Kinley said while trying not to yawn.

"Get some sleep babe. I love you." John said as he kissed her forehead then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too." Kinley said and snuggle deep into John and drifted off in the warmth of his arms.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I was stuck on this one for quite some time. I hope that Eva will take back her statement of sleeping with John. Sounds like Kinley will have some fun if she doesn't for that matter. Or will Kinley have some fun anyways with the storyline?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it… Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story have been stuck on it and then life got in the way…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 9

The next few months passed by quickly and soon they were getting ready to welcome a baby boy into the family. John and Kinley had finally agreed on the baby's name and it was to be Jake Randal Orton Cena and has his name Jake on his door. Kinley was very healthy and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Ryker was excited to have a baby brother and would constantly kiss Kinley's stomach.

John had finally opened up his gym and was busy with that while Kinley was still doing scripts for the WWE as of the moment she was on leave but just proofing what Stephanie would send her. Kinley had been placed on bedrest during the last trimester due to the baby constantly wanting to come. While she was opting for a section she knew that their son had a mind of his own and would come when he wanted to as well. During this time John Sr and Carol had finally moved to St Louis to be around the kids more. John was just happy that his parents were around more often. Carol and John Sr often took Ryker as they claimed him as their grandson as well. Kinley was just happy that Ryker was loved by all.

April was close approaching as was a certain little boy's birthday and Ryker was counting down the days till he was two! Ryker and John were out at the park as it was nice out while Kinley was putting the final touches on his birthday party with the help of Elaine, Becky and Carol while Stephanie and the twins and few other Diva's that she was close to as well were there to help Celebrate Ryker's birthday.

Elaine was in the kitchen with Kinley and noticed how quiet she was, she was sad that it was also Randy's birthday but knew that he was constantly watching over Kinley, Ryker and the baby. Kinley sat down at the island and took a deep breath she wasn't feeling the best and could feel a contraction coming on and sighed.

"What is wrong dear?" Elaine asked

"I'm having some contractions I just hope to make it through Ryker's party." Kinley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I can understand that, John was early dear I was due with him in May and he came early. Nine days early to be exact." Carol said as she rubbed Kinley's back.

"I don't think I will make it to the 23rd of this month if he even tried. I have a feeling he will be here soon. I just want to make it through Ryker's party." Kinley said

Both Carol and Elaine smiled at her and knew that sooner or later that baby would be here. That afternoon was fun and Ryker enjoyed being with all of his family and tearing into the wrapping paper and opening up his gifts. Kinley was shocked to see what all he had gotten for his birthday. A ton of toys and a few items of clothing and a sweet side by side picture of him and Randy. Kinley smiled even more and had to wipe a tear of sadness and joy away. Elaine asked if they could take the little man for the weekend and Kinley said that was okay. It was close to 11pm that night when John helped Kinley up to bed and watched as she got comfy but as soon as she did she moaned as she felt a gush of water.

"Um Johnny we need to go to the hospital my water just broke." Kinley said

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital and being rushed into surgery they were finally holding they son in their arms. Jake Randal Orton Cena was here and very healthy.

"I think our son had other plans on being born babe." John said quietly as he looked at the time.

"He shares a birthday with Ryker and Randy doesn't he?" Kinley asked quietly as she held Jake close.

"Actually he missed it by 3 minutes baby. Close enough though." John said as he dropped a kiss to his son's forehead and also Kinley's. "I love you both so much. You two are my life. Hold that you three are my life. Ryker is my son as well."

Kinley smiled up at her husband and kissed him sweetly. "I love you both so much as well, thank you for helping create such as sweet little boy."

That night Kinley and John bonded with the baby and couldn't believe he was already here. Soon the next morning came and the rest of the family was in awe that Jake was here and very healthy. Ryker was in love with his baby brother and kept kissing him on the forehead.

Over the next few days Kinley and Jake were finally at home where John was waiting on them hand and foot. Ryker was just happy to have his momma home and every time she would lay down to rest when Jake was napping he would lay down with her and snuggle into her and would normally take a nap with her. John was in awe over his family and couldn't believe that it was finally complete.

A/N: Sorry for the short update I have been so stuck on this story it's not even funny. Also sorry for my long silence things have definitely picked up in my house with two boys. One is playing tackle football and had practice nearly every night. Please enjoy the chapter and it's coming to a quick end, the next chapter is the last…

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had reviewed marked this as a favorite and who has sent me private messages on it…

Follow Your Heart…

Chapter 10

One Year Later…

Kinley sat down to take a break from packing. John had been asked to come to WrestleMania that year to be in a match of one of the newest stars that he had been training. Kinley couldn't help but smile at the thought of going to Mania this year as they hadn't been able to go last year as she was so close to delivery and on bed rest. Both boys were a picture of health and she was just in awe of over how much Jake looked like John, he even had his manners and temperament. Ryker was very good with his little brother and was just like his own daddy temperament and all. Ryker acted like Randy, had his icy blue eyes when he was mad and his temper would come through every now and then but he was a very sweet little boy. That evening they were doing a family celebration of the boys' birthdays as a family, there were quite a few stars that were very close to John that were flying in for it then they had to fly out again that night as they were needed for signings. Vince had kept his word and never asked John back to wrestle but for this one match. He had been paying John to train the new up and comers and quite a few wrestlers had been called up.

Kinley was lost in thought when she felt lips to her forehead and she smiled up at her husband. "Hey sweetheart I thought you were at the gym."

"Just got home, you okay?" John asked

"I am just can't help but think where this year has gone. Ryker is now three and Jake is turning one today. This year has flown by so fast." Kinley said as she leaned into John after standing up.

"I agree but it's been a fun year. Both boys are so sweet, they finally go down for you as I know you were having a bit of trouble when we were talking earlier." John said even though he was asking a question.

"Yes they did. Ryker threw a little fit and I was trying my hardest not to laugh at him because he crossed his arms over his little chest and stomped his foot and looked at me like Randy would you in the ring. I was in shock how much he looked like him till now. I know he is just like him but wow." Kinley said. John just chuckled and kissed Kinley sweetly.

"I have seen that a few different times but I have to say it's nice to see every now and then and in person. Hell that man would give me a look that could kill if he didn't get is way." John said as he thought about his best friend.

Kinley couldn't help but giggle as John was right. Kinley had seen his temper a few times but it was never directed at her and she was very thankful for that. When he was first told he couldn't go back to wrestle he threw a huge fit and even punched a few holes in the wall in the basement then cursed himself because he had to fix the wall. So of course he called John into help him with that.

"Elaine is still taking both boys right as mom and dad are leaving for their anniversary trip tomorrow right?" John asked breaking Kinley out of her thoughts.

"Yes they are. I bet your mom and dad will have fun where are they headed again?" Kinley asked

"Back to Boston then over to Europe for a few weeks. Mom has always wanted to go and Dad finally thought it was time after nearly 45 years." John said

"Nice. I haven't been to Europe in years. We should go and take the boys this summer they would enjoy it and take Tara with us if we want a night alone." Tara was their neighbor who loved to watch the boys and they loved her.

"We might do that, start planning the trip babe. Are you almost packed?" John asked

"Yes, what color is your tie for the Hall of Fame?" Kinley asked

"Um I was thinking of wearing back on black is that okay with you then you can do a pop of color beside me." John said

Kinley couldn't help but shake her head at her husband and walked into the closet and pulled out a beautiful blue gown that was done mostly in lace and showed off her curves nicely. "Oh baby I love it."

"I'm glad you do Johnny because it wasn't cheap." Kinley told him.

"When have I ever cared about how much you spend on clothes babe?" John asked

"You don't hon but it was close to three thousand as it was custom made for me and my shoes match and I can't wait to wear it." Kinley said. John pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. Once the kiss broke he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "I love you John."

"I love you too baby." John said.

It wasn't long and Jake was walking into their room and Kinley looked at him. "Jake sweetie how did you get out of your crib?"

Jake looked at Kinley and just giggled and climbed into her lap. "I climb"

"Did you climb out of your crib again sweetie?" Kinley asked

Jake just smiled up at her and nodded his head in agreement. Here a few weeks back Jake had started to climb out of his crib. Even when he woke up in the middle of the night then would come and climb in bed with John and Kinley and sleep with them. When Ryker found out that Jake was sleeping with mom and dad he wanted to do that as well. So most mornings before John and Kinley were up Ryker would go in and quietly wake up Jake and the two would climb into bed with their parents. No matter how many times both Kinley and John told them not to climb out because they could get hurt and they didn't want that to happen neither boy would listen. John couldn't help but chuckle some and picked up Jake and walked in to his room and changed him quickly and then let him down to go play. Ryker was slowly waking up and yelled for daddy to come and John changed him as well. Ryker over the last few months had taken to calling John daddy and that was fine by John.

Kinley finished packing and quickly got cleaned up and soon they were headed over to Bob and Elaine's house for the birthday celebrations. The night before they had gone out to eat for Ryker's birthday and he had a small cake and got to open his presents and now it was Jake's turn. Kinley was in tears as the year before when Jake was born as they celebrated Ryker's birthday and after having supper that both Carol and Elaine had made that was wonderful they were now opening up Jake's birthday presents. Jake was happy with all the toys he got and also the clothes. Stephanie and Paul had arrived and had presents for both boys Jake's present was a ton of shirts and sweatshirts that were of John's character and he kept waving his hand in front of his face just like John would. Ryker opened up his big box that Stephanie had given him and inside were all the shirts, sweatshirts that were of Randy's but all in his sizes and would fit him till he was in college. Stephanie had saved them when Randy had passed and wanted to give them to Ryker. Kinley was in tears by what Stephanie had done as she had also started the collection of both Randy and John's shirts to give to the boys as they got older.

After kissing both Ryker and Jake good bye and telling them that they would be home on Tuesday as they were staying for the Raw after Mania. John took Kinley home and after taking all the luggage down he slowly made love to his wife.

The hall of fame and Mania went off without a hitch and the fans were excited to see John back in the ring even though after his match he said he wasn't coming back but for certain things like tonight that he wanted to be home with his family. Raw was fun and entertaining as usual. That night as Kinley packed her bags and John packed his they both decided that they didn't want to be bothered by fans and John called a friend of his who was a pilot and he said he would do the flight for them.

The next morning went by quickly and soon John was helping Kinley onto the jet and they took off for home. Both John and Kinley had fallen asleep only to have the flight attendant wake them in time to try to brace themselves for the harsh landing that was going to happen. John held Kinley's hand as the plane went down both engines had failed after a few flocks of birds had flown into the engines.

The news in St Louis was a plane had crashed carrying only six people and both Bob and Elaine were worried that it was the plane that John and Kinley were on. As the night went one not one word from Kinley or John the police had been able to go through the wreckage and had identified the people on board the plane and had bad news for Bob and Elaine as well as John Sr and Carol had flown in and were waiting to hear word from the authorities on who was on the plane. Bob held his wife close as they mourned the loss of two people who they loved dearly as did John Sr and Carol over the loss of their son and daughter in law.

The world was in shock as one of their favorite superstars had passed in a plane wreck. The WWE was shocked by the death of John and Vince had canceled a few shows to show support to the Cena and Orton families once again.

Elaine had gone over to grab a few things for the boys and Bob had told her to grab the files that John had always said was in the file cabinet about their wills. It was taking a hard toll on both Carol and Elaine as they were having a hard time in believing that their kids were gone. Elaine sat down in the office and read through the file and smiled at what Kinley had done and called Carol to come over right away.

"Elaine what is it?" Carol asked

"I thought I would read through the kids' wills quickly while I had a moment alone and Kinley and John both state that they don't want the boys separated at all but want the four of us to raise the boys together." Elaine said

"What will we do? Those two sweet boys mean the life to us." Carol said

"Well how about they are with Bob and I for two weeks then you and John for two weeks. When we get closer to school for both boys they can settle down in one house more but who's house is the question." Elaine said

"I like that idea but it's going to be hard. Does it say who gets the houses?" Carol asked as she didn't know if she wanted to keep John's house in Tampa or not.

"We get this house as it was Randy's and it reverts back to us and you all get John's house. Carol it will be okay we can get through this together." Elaine said

"Yes we will the four of us had an incredible bond with each other and have been close since our boys started to wrestle. I just never thought we would have to do this again with our kids." Carol said as they had always thought Randy was another boy in the family and loved him just the same. "Does it say where they were to be buried?"

"Well the two of them never did buy plots did they?" Elaine asked as she knew that Kinley had one right beside Randy but didn't know if the one next to them was still open or not. "I know Kinley still had hers next to Randy."

Carol couldn't help but smile as she read through the papers. "Well that question is answered for us, John bought the one next to Kinley's so the three of them are together."

Elaine couldn't help but laugh, of course the three would be next to each other watching over the kids at all times.

Kinley had set aside some money for her sister Alyssa and a few different things from the house that she had been given over the years as her parents rings, some other things that they had done together and pictures of them with the kids and all. Carol looked through John's papers and saw that he was giving a large donation to Make a Wish to help with Cancer research. Cars that John had collected over the years were to be in a trust for both boys when they turned 16 they could choose which car was to be theirs while Kinley had done the same with hers but had given one to Alyssa and one to Becky again. John had set money aside for John Sr and Carol while giving each of his brothers a small amount of money as well. The rest of the money was to be divided between the boys and set up in college funds and a trust fund for them both. After the reading of the wills by Ethan the family lawyer they were now ready for the funerals that once again Vince wanted to pay for and John and Bob had put up a fight to start with didn't win.

20 Years Later…

The Masters of Destruction

What will happen? Who are The Masters of Destruction? Tune into find out… Are Ryker and Jake still close as ever or did they go their own ways after going to college or did they?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
